THE NEW STUDENT
by GOteamFINA
Summary: what happens when a new girl comes and she is not who she appers to be or what she appers to be she was sent from above to help fabian and nina. sorry not a great summry rated k cuz it is cool i dont own hoa
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW STUDENT**

**Bella's pov**

I had just come down to earth ,it was my 2nd time being there I was so excited I almost forgot I needed my luggage if I was to be the new girl. So with a snap of my fingers and suit case and an shoulder bag appeared by my side "gee I hope no one saw that" I muttered to myself it wasn't likely classes seemed to be in session so there was no one outside. I picked up the shoulder bag and the suit case with some new shoes and close in side and headed for Anubis house, I got up the steps and rang the bell and an lady answered saying "alfie Jerome cut it out" over her shoulder and greeted me "oh hello you must be Bella so you will be rooming with Nina and amber I will show you to your room" as we walked up the stairs she was going over the house rules I wasn't really paying attention we got to my room and there was an blonde girl sitting at the mirror and Nina in her bed reading I knew her name because I was here for her and Fabian "hi I am Bella" I said they both looked up and the blonde said " hi you must be our new roommate I an amber and that's Nina" it was a week after school stared so everyone was satiated "ok so what is the relationship situation" I asked amber. "well" she started "I am giving alfie a trial run um Mara and Mick are dating and I don't know about Nina and Fabian" looking over at Nina who started to blush and say " he never asked me to be his girlfriend after we kissed at the prom so I guess I don't know." And left before she turned to a complete tomato. We all went down to the living room by now Nina was back to her normal color. I introduced myself "hi everyone I am Bella" everyone said "hi"

Fabians pov

The new girl walked in and said "hi I am Bella" "hi" everyone said at the same time she looked very furmilare but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then she saw me and gave me a puzzled look but then I head her voice in my head, she was using her powers she said "Fabian can you hear me" I replied "yes why are you hear and not up their" in my head "your father sent me" she said. then I got up and asked Bella "can I talk to you outside?" she said "sure" when we were out the door I asked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"why would he send you here" I demanded

"to do my job" Bella answered

"Yah?" I replied

" well first I need to get you and Nina together and your father wants you to tell her your secret" she said

"but I don't want her to over react and get angry at me!" I pleaded

"There you fathers order not mine and do you really want to get him mad I mean after last time?" she asked

"well of corse not but-" I started

"look you are going to have to tell her anyway and the sooner the better ok?" she said and went inside

"fine" I sighed as I went inside into the common room where everyone was

"so Fabian do you know Bella?" Nina asked

"Oh yah we uh went to uh summer camp together when we were little" I lied "oh uh Nina would you fancy going on a-a walk with me" I stuttered

"sure and I can tell when your lying" she said happily as we left

"ok so I have to tell you something and its kinda a big deal so don't get mad that I didn't tell you before but now my dad wants me to tell you ok?" I said

"ok so what is it" nina said

I sighed " well I am not from England I am adopted and my real dad is the god Zeus so that means I am a demigod" she looked scared " but I don't want to be and I don't know Bella from summer camp she shes an um urm and angle sent by my father"

"ok so you are god-" she stared

"Demigod" I corrected

"demigod and bellas an angle?" and started to giggle "your kidding right I mean really" and continued to giggle

"no I am not kidding" I said annoyed she didn't belive me " when I last saw bella her name wasn't bella it was angle and she wasn't in human form ,here I will call her and tell her to come over here" I dialed her number "hey Bella can you come over to the field in front of the house" we hung up "she will be here in a jiff" when Bella got over to them I said " Bella angle up now because Nina doesn't believe me that I am a demigod and you are angle"

"You told her I was angle?" Bella asked madly "you were only suppose to tell her about you urge"

"Well sorry it slipped out now would you?" I asked impatiently

"fine" she said staring to change

Ninas pov

I couldn't believe what I saw she was an angle "well this still doesn't prove you are a demigod, Fabian"

"oh right well I can make I start to rain" Fabian said

"no you cant"I said

"yes I can whach" Fabian said as it started to rain "now I will stop it" and the sun came back

"whoa so why are you telling me this" I asked in awe

" because my father wants me to and don't tell the others only you bella know ok?" he said

"ok" I said entering the house and walking into the common room

Amber asked "did you get my text" it was our code for 'did Fabian ask you?'

"sadly no and I am tiered of waiting it's not going to happen" I replied

"yes it will even if it's the last thing I do" she said loudly by now everyone was looking at us

"Wow you two get really worked up over a text" Bella said

"It's not just any text it's and very imported text"

"Yah I wish it would hurry up" I sighed and walked up to my room

Fabians pov

As we walked inside Nina and amber were talking about a text that Nina didn't get and they were get pretty upset about it just then I heard Bella's voice in my head and it said "Fabian they are not talking about a text it's their little code for did Fabian ask you out and that is why they are upset"

then I replied " get the heck out of my head you know I hate it but what do I do?"

Bella said "well um let me think um oh right" she said sarcastically "you should ask Nina out and sing one of your songs"

"Fine" said and left to go think what I would sing to her

Nina's pov

I went up stairs and go my stuff from my room and took a shower when I go out I put on my towel and went to my room to get dressed I put on a cute skirt but before I had a top on Fabian walked in and just stared at me before he came to his senses "oh I am sorry" he stuttered and ran out I slipped on a top a flowed him "hey Fabian" he stopped and stuttered "I am really sorry I should have knocked i-I didn't know that-"

I cut him of "its fine can we go on a walk"

"ok I guess if you want"

As we left I said "I wanted to talk about this whole demigod angle thing"

"um ok what do you want to know"

"ok first do you have other powers?" I said

"Um I can only do little weather things depending on my feelings but I can't stop one of my dad's storms if he gets mad there is no stopping him I never wanted to be a demigod I just want a normal life so I don't have to worry if I am sad I won't ruin everyone's day" he said

" oh wow but how do you know Bella?" I said

"well the first time she was down on earth my dad asked me to help her because she was only 13 and in a new world"

"oh" I said


	3. help!

Sorry I haven't wrote in A LONG TIME but I can't think anything to write please help I need ideas

Review


	4. OMG!

Ok so this isn't really a story I just wanted to say I was looking on jade Ramsey's(Patricia) tweeter and she had a link for a new HOA TRAILER I watched it and it is soooooooooooooooooo good .com/2011/12/15/house-of-anubis-trailer/?xrs=share_twitter

Is the web address I just about screamed

Review and tell me what you think


End file.
